


Daisy Crowns and Honey Lips

by SereneCalamity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, F/F, Nicole's To Cute, Pining, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Nicole has been crushing on the youngest Earp sister pretty much since she moved to Purgatory.





	Daisy Crowns and Honey Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got a WayHaught story together!  
> This is my first one, so please be kind.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

There were three Earp sisters at Purgatory High School. They were all a year apart and all with very different personalities.

There was Willa Earp, the eldest, who was a senior. Willa was a bitch. She walked around with an arrogant look on her face, her nose turned up at everything. She had two friends that she was always with and she barely spoke with anyone else. She did well in her classes, and there was talk that she may get valedictorian at the end of the school year.

The middle sister was Wynonna Earp, who had recently turned seventeen and was a Junior like Nicole Haught. She had already been suspended more days than she had spent in school but still seemed to spend most of her time with a couple of guys out behind the bike sheds on the field. Nicole actually liked Wynonna, despite what her reputation said about her, because although she was all sass, she actually smiled like she meant it when she bumped into Nicole in the school hall.

And then there was Waverly Earp.

She was the youngest Earp sister, on the cheerleading squad, volunteer at the local animal shelter and just general, all around ray of sunshine.

She was also straight, or at least, had never dated any girls before. Nicole had tried to be subtle with her questions to find out if Waverly had ever even _hinted_ that she may be interested in the same sex, but she had just gotten weird looks from the cheerleading squad that she had asked, so she had stopped.

Nicole was new to Purgatory High. She had been there almost two months but it might as well have still been her first day, given most of these kids had known each other since they were born. That was one of the problems with small towns.

There was one guy that Nicole might sort of consider a friend. His name was Xavier Dolls, and he was pretty quiet, kept to himself most of the time, but he let her sit with him at lunch and he chose to be her partner in Bio. He was friends with Wynonna as well, so maybe that meant by extension that Nicole was friends with Wynonna, but she didn't want to assume that.

Xavier was also the only one who knew about the ridiculously huge crush that she had on Waverly. He didn't really say anything about it, but he would give her this smirk when he caught her looking in the girls direction, and a couple of times he had nudged Nicole and nodded over to Waverly when she was doing something particularly adorable.

Like today.

Where she was wearing a fucking daisy crown.

Did this girl _get_ anymore gorgeous?

"This isn't even fair," Nicole grumbled under her breath as she stared at Waverly from under her lashes. "How does someone as adorable as her even _exist_?" Xavier just let out a short laugh before he looked in the opposite direction and Nicole turned her head to see who he was looking at.

"What's up, Dolls?" Wynonna asked as she came over with John Henry 'Doc' Holiday close behind her. Both of them had bloodshot eyes, so it wasn't a huge leap to assume that they had been getting high on the field again. Nicole was pretty sure they were together, but she had never actually seen them act like a couple, they were just always together. "Hey, Haught," Wynonna grinned over at Nicole and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hi, Wynonna," Nicole smiled back at her, trying to refrain from looking across to where Waverly was with some of her friends, thinking it probably wasn't the best thing to be checking out Wynonnas sister while she was right there.

"So we're going to cut the rest of school, go back to my house coz my dad's away for the next few days. You want to come?" Wynonna continued as she stole a chip from Dolls' plate. Nicole assumed that the invitation was only directed at Dolls, since he was _actually_ friends with them, unlike how he was just sort of friends with Nicole.

"Yeah, alright," Xavier shrugged. "Only got algebra left for the day." Nicole gave him a small smile, although she was admittedly not happy about his decision to go, since she sat next to him in algebra and it was nice to have a friendly face. He got up from the table they were at and Nicole opened her mouth to say goodbye when Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

"You coming, Haught?" She asked, and neither of the guys with her looked surprised that she had extended the invitation to Nicole.

"Uh," Nicole's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced around. She had heard other students talk about how easy it was to get off school grounds without being noticed, it's just _she_ had never done it. Her mum did keep saying that she needed to try and make friends, though... "Okay," she nodded and got up as well.

"Awesome," Wynonna grinned and led the way out of the cafeteria. Before she disappeared out the doorway, Nicole looked back over her shoulder in the direction of Waverly. Her eyes widened when her eyes met Waverlys, given the girl was looking directly at her with a confused expression. Nicole froze for a moment, before quickly smiling at her and then following after the three teenagers.

Nicole lived in the township or Purgatory, and she hadn't really spent much time in surrounding farmland. Doc was driving them, in a rickety old jeep that didn't have seat belts in the back seat, and Nicole was quiet most of the way there. That was okay, though, because Doc and Wynonna carried most of the conversation, and Wynonna kept singing along to the iPod that was plugged into the stereo system, which was the only new thing about the Jeep. Xavier was quiet as well, except to tell Wynonna that her singing was fucking awful, which just made Wynonna sing louder.

It was nice.

It felt comfortable.

They got to Wynonnas family farm about twenty minutes later, and she led the way inside, skipping slightly as she went. Doc and Xavier followed her, kicking off their shoes at the door before going inside, not paying much attention to the mess of shoes on the porch. Nicole was a bit slower, taking off the purple converses that she was wearing and putting them neatly together before following.

"Anyone hungry?" Wynonna asked as she went into the kitchen, Doc already making himself comfortable in the lounge on the couch with his feet propped up on coffee table. "Waves made these amazing scone things if you guys want any."

Great.

So the perfect girl baked as well.

"Bring them in here, girl," Doc called out as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Xavier walked past Doc and pushed his feet off the coffee table before slumping down in an armchair. Doc lazily pulled the fingers at Xavier before putting his feet back up.

"Here we go," Wynonna brought in a flowery Tupperware container and put it down on the table before sitting down next to Doc. Wynonna pulled out a little pouch from the bag she had dropped on the ground when she had first come into the kitchen, and Nicole wasn't surprised when she started rolling a joint. "So," she began as she lined up the bud on the rolling paper. "Tell me about yourself, Haught," her fingers were nimble as she rested a filter on the paper. "Other than the massive hard on you have for my sister." Nicole was surprised by that, her eyes flying open and looking over at Xavier. At least Xavier had the audacity to look a little bad about spilling her secret. "Oh, don't worry," Wynonna grinned at her. "I'm not going to tell her. And you'd be crazy not to have a thing for my sister, she's fucking great."

"Uh," Nicole blinked a few times. "Right..." Doc laughed.

"Chill, Haught," he told her as he pulled a lighter out of his jacket pocket and rasped his thumb over it, a flame appearing. He held it up in front of Wynonna and she let her joint from it.

"So?" Wynonna prompted, her voice a little strained as she held in the smoke she had taken from the joint.

So Nicole told them about her old school, how she had been on the gymnastics and track team. She mentioned a few of her friends, who had been on the gymnastics team with her. She didn't go into detail about her parents break up, because that was still fresh and not something she wanted to talk about with anyone right now. Doc asked her about her sexuality, in quite a blunt way, and Nicole had swallowed hard, feeling a bit awkward when she said she was gay. She had kissed one guy in her life, when she was twelve, and she had never wanted to do it again. There was no judgement in any of the other threes expressions, which she appreciated.

"I like you," Wynonna said off-handedly when Nicole finished, offering her the joint. Nicole shook her head and Wynonna didn't push it, passing it over to Doc. Nothing else was really said as they ate Waverlys scones and Doc and Wynonna passed the joint and the four mindlessly watched the reality show that was on TV. Nicole didn't even realise the time when the front door opened and Willa stalked in with a sour expression on her face.

"This place stinks," she snapped as she looked at the teenagers in the lounge. "You better air it out, I'm not dealing with dad if your weed smell gets all in the cushions and curtains." Doc raised an eyebrow at her while Wynonna just gave her a lazy, sugar sweet smile that didn't look genuine at all, not verbally replying. "Drop kicks," Willa grunted as she left the room. The front door opened again, and this time it was Waverly who came in.

Still with the the daisy crown on her head.

She was wearing a light yellow dress with little blue and pink flowers smattering the material, and a pair of sandals with straps that twined up her calves. It was only a casual outfit, but she still made Nicole feel frumpy in comparison with her dark blue skinny jeans and fitted grey tee-shirt.

"Hey, guys!" Waverly sung out as she came in, smiling at each of the four in the lounge, the little dimple appearing in her cheek.

"Hey, Waves," Wynonna sent a big smile her way. "You're gonna need to make more of those scones, sorry. We finished most of them off." Waverly didn't look annoyed at that, just shrugged.

"Hey, Nicole," Waverly's voice dropped a few octaves lower as she smiled at Nicole, and Nicole's eyes widened, surprised that she got an individual welcome. She had spoken to Waverly maybe three times in total, and she didn't feel as though she had really made much of an impression. It was hard to know if someone actually liked you when they gave big smiles to _everyone_.

"H-hi, Waverly," Nicole inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"Do you want to help me make more scones?" Waverly rolled her eyes playfully at the rest of the room. "These two are too stoned to be helpful—" she jerked her thumb at Wynonna and Doc. "And he can't be trusted in the kitchen," she smirked over at Xavier, who just grinned.

"Yeah, absolutely," Nicole practically jumped from her armchair and there was a loud snort from Wynonna, and Nicole sent a glare her way.

"Great," Waverly smiled, eyes all bright and golden hair catching the sun that was coming through the windows, making it look like there was a halo around her face. She slipped her bag off her shoulders and then bent over to unwind the straps around her calves. "Let's go," she lead the way into the kitchen. Nicole followed her quickly, ignoring the low whistle from Doc as she went. Waverly seemed comfortable in the kitchen, moving around quickly to pull things out of the fridge and the pantry. "Did you like the scones?"

"Yeah, they were amazing—they're so good!" Nicole gushed. "It's been so long since I had home mode stuff. My mum barely—she doesn't really bake or anything, so usually the only biscuits and shit that we have are store bought, so these are—" she stopped herself from talking as she realized Waverly was no longer grabbing things out of the cupboards and was just staring at her with eyebrows raised and a smile on her lips. "Sorry," Nicole's cheeks heated. "I ramble when I'm nervous."

"They're scones," Waverly looked adorably ignorant. "There's nothing to be nervous about." Nicole managed to keep her stammering to a minimum as she helped Waverly. She wasn't sure if the shorter girl was aware of the fact that she still had the daisy crown perched on top of her head, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to point it out, she wasn't going to deprive herself of that.

"Oh, shit," Nicole muttered as she tried to only squeeze out a tablespoon of honey, and the thick liquid began to overflow. She tipped the bottle back the right way up, swiping her finger underneath the spoon to stop the sticky liquid from spilling over onto the counter and then dunked the spoon into the crumbling mixture that Waverly had been mixing together with her hands. She sucked absentmindedly on her finger as she stirred the honey in with her other hand, only stopping when goosebumps spread across her arm, feeling as though someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Waverly staring at her with wide eyes. "Uh..." Nicole pulled her finger out of her mouth and blinked, wondering if she was doing something wrong.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Waverly blurted out.

"Um..." Nicole blinked again, completely taken aback. "Like on a date?"

"Like on a date," Waverly's voice was breathy.

"Uh—yes," Nicole quickly answered. "Yes."

"Great," there was a large, relieved smile that spread across Waverly's face. "I was—I mean...I was hoping that you would say yes. I just—I thought that maybe you would think it was weird, because we've only talked a few times, and—" Waverly broke off with a tinkling laugh. "Cool, that's cool."

"Cool," Nicole echoed back to her, really not sure how things had shifted so quickly. Waverly let out another laugh, a little nervous and completely beautiful, and ducked her head to go back to mixing the scone dough. Just as Nicole was about to turn on the tap over the sink to wash her hands, Waverly spun around and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. Nicole was shocked for a moment, but returned the pressure. Waverly pulled back, and their lips stuck slight from the honey, both of them laughing and ducking their heads.

"Thank _fuck_!" Wynonna shouted from the doorway, Nicole jumping at the loud noise. "Guys!" Wynonna looked back over her shoulder, toward the lounge, holding up the bag of chips that she had just grabbed from the cupboard. "They're making out! I repeat—they're making out!" There was a cheer from the lounge while Nicole just blushed and Waverly rolled her eyes.

"Wynonna may have known about my crush," Waverly muttered, looking lovingly annoyed at her big sister. Wynonna just stuck her tongue out as her, and then winked at Nicole when Waverly turned back to the mixing bowl, making the red head blush even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
